


Kiss The Cook

by CrowleySinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freefall, M/M, also guest starring Bobby's soupy wooden spoon, guest starring Bobby's soup, it's cute but realistic and in character, mutual affection, not cringey stuff, this is some nice fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/pseuds/CrowleySinger
Summary: ~based off the prompt: “It’s not like I missed you or anything.”~Crowley hasn't been round to Bobby's in a while and Bobby calls him up, more or less telling him to come by.





	Kiss The Cook

"It's not like I miss you or anything but where have you been?" Bobby asked into the phone.

He was in the kitchen heating up a can of soup to hopefully warm him up in this cold winter weather. Crowley on the other hand had his coat slung over his arm, tie loosened and top button undone as he stood under the sweltering sun in Australia. He raised his eyebrows in delight at the pleasant surprise of Bobby's chosen words, lips upturning at the corners.

"I beg your pardon love?" He replied smoothly. "If I remember correctly, last time I was at yours you told me you had things to do and that I should 'quit bothering' you." He turned and began walking through the bustling street of Melbourne, having just freshened up with one of his contacts. The demon Varys had a way of getting others under his wing whether they were demon or not. He had a web of connections that he continued to grow, extremely useful to Crowley in the way of getting information without raising alarm that he was looking for said information in the first place.

"That was two weeks ago." Bobby said, doing his best to sound annoyed rather than whiney. He heard Crowley let out a chuckle and a hum of acknowledgement but no further comment. "Well are you going to drop 'round or what?" Bobby huffed gruffly. Truth be told he never really had to talk on the phone this long to Crowley before he appeared in his house.

"What's the magic word?" Crowley taunted through a grin on the other side of the phone.

"Bite me." Bobby growled in response.

Teeth clamped down on his neck and Bobby gave a shout of shock, spinning on his heel and hitting his attacker repeatedly with a soupy wooden spoon.

"Ow ow ow!" Crowley yelped, jumping back from the assault.

Bobby stood, chest heaving and wooden spoon raised as he realised it was Crowley standing in front of him. He raised his other hand to his neck, ghosting it over where Crowley had bitten down on. There's wasn't any blood but it'd leave a visible mark... He took a step forward and gave Crowley a light whack on the shoulder. Crowley let out out another yelp and cast Bobby a mixture of a perplexed and annoyed look.

"Ouch!" Crowley seethed pointedly before looking down and observing the mess of soup now all over his suit. He frowned sadly, mouth pulling down at the sides before looking back at Bobby. "You realise I'm going to have to get this dry cleaned you animal... what a mess."

"You coulda given me a heart attack!" Bobby scolded back in defence, dropping his hand over his chest, feeling his heart still hammering.

"A tad melodramatic Robert, and besides," he took a step forward, voice switching from teasing to silk. "You did tell me to bite you." He gave a sharp grin at the words and Bobby felt the back of his neck grow hot.

"Didn't think you'd actually do it." He mumbled. Crowley reached up, lightly grabbing Bobby's chin.

"A pleasant surprise." Crowley said warmly. He raised his other hand to Bobby's chest before drawing away entirely with a look of horror and disgust. He raised his hand in front of him and then looked at Bobby's chest. "How the hell did you get soup all down your front?" He paused to laugh with disbelief. "You haven't even eaten it yet." Bobby turned away with a scowl, stirring at his soup.

"Yeah well, I get messy when I cook, which is why I wear an apron when I cook." He said sullenly. He felt the embarrassment crumble away at the feeling of Crowley behind him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his cheek on the centre of his back.

"I'm sorry I threw it out darling but come on, it was a grubby mess." He shifted, pressing his face against Bobby's back and breathing in his scent. "I'll get you several aprons, although I will admit I'll miss the first one..." He trailed off. Bobby smiled in confusion, trying to look over his shoulder at Crowley who was still hugging him.

"And why's that."

"'Cause it said 'kiss the cook'." He pulled his face back and looked up at Bobby with a small smile. "I rather like being told to kiss you."

Bobby turned fully in Crowley's arms so he was facing him, letting his hands find their way to rest on Crowley's back. He gave him a warm smile which he gave to nobody else. A certain smile of fondness of which Crowley had claimed for himself.

"Kiss me." Bobby said softly.

Crowley didn't need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, sorry this is so short but I was just scrolling through my prompts because I felt the need the write something cute and fluffy this pairing (the majority of my pairings and fic - the majority of which are in the making - are really dark and angsty). I wrote this in one sitting and have edited it once so feel free to tell me if there are any errors.  
> Hope you enjoyed this lil thing.  
> Also - for you GOT fans, I hope you enjoyed that lil Varys mention. It kinda came outta nowhere but when the idea came into my head I just took it and ran with it a lil. I feel like the Hell Throne would be similar to the Iron Throne (especially in the earlier seasons of SPN), with heaps of different demons coming out of the woodwork to try and slaughter the current ruler to get the throne to themself. Therefore I'd see totally as being a demon, but also a really great powerful demon in the sense that he'd be close to and loyal to Crowley, with no interest of his own to take over.  
> Anyway that's my sleepy delirious blabbing done with.  
> Love you, thanks for reading <3


End file.
